bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Tower Defense (Game)
Bloons Tower Defense (or Bloons Tower Defense 1) is the first game in the Bloons Tower Defense Series. It is a Tower Defense (TD) game which has unique towers and bloons (called Bloons) as enemies. There is only 1 track in this game, and no selectable difficulty. The highest ranked bloon is the black bloon/white bloon. It contains two yellow bloons inside, but later it contains two pink. In this game the bloons are very off-centered. (Bloons are away from the very center of the track.) Starting *Money: $650 *Lives: 40 *Rounds: 50 Towers Bloons Tower Defense has 5 different towers to pick from. Listed below are all the towers. Dart Tower The Dart Tower is the cheapest tower in BTD. Cost: 250 Description: Shoots a single dart. Can upgrade to piercing darts and long range darts. Sell for: Initial: 200 With Piercing Darts: 368 With Long Range Darts: 280 With both upgrades: 448 Upgrades *Piercing Darts: Can pop 2 bloons, the dart goes through the first one. ($210) *Long Range Darts: The Dart Monkey can shoot further. ($100) Tack Tower Tack Towers shoots 8 tacks in 8 directions at certain intervals. Cost: 400 Description: Shoots volley of tacks in 8 directions. Can upgrade its shoot speed and its range. Sell for: Initial: 320 With Faster Shooting: 520 With Extra Range Tacks: 440 With both upgrades: 640 Upgrades *Faster Shooting ($250) *Extra Range Tacks ($150) Ice Tower Ice Towers freeze bloons for a short period of time. Ice Towers are ineffective against White Bloons. Cost: 850 Description: Freezes nearby bloons. Frozen bloons are immune to darts and tacks, but bombs will destroy them. Can upgrade to increased freeze time, and larger freeze radius. Sell for: Initial: 680 With Long Freeze Time: 1040 With Wide Freeze Radius: 920 With both upgrades: 1280 Upgrades *Long Freeze Time ($450) *Wide Freeze Radius ($300) Bomb Tower Bomb Towers launch bombs that explode on impact. They can be upgraded to Bigger Bombs & Long Range Bombs. Bomb Towers are ineffective against Black Bloons. However, a bomb tower works well when near an ice tower. Cost: 900 Description: Launches a bomb that explodes on impact. Can upgrade to bigger bombs and longer range. Sell for: Initial: 720 With Bigger Bombs: 1,240 With Extra Range Bombs: 920 With both upgrades: 1440 Upgrades *Bigger Bombs (650) *Extra Range Bombs (250) Super Monkey Super Monkeys shoot darts incredibly fast. It's only upgrade costs $2400, is named Epic Range & improves it's range greatly. Cost: 4000 Description: Super monkey shoots a continuous stream of darts and can mow down even the fastest and most stubborn bloons. Sell for: Initial: 3200 (later 3400 in other games) With Epic Range: 5120 Upgrades *Epic Range (2400) Bloon Types In Bloons Tower Defense, the enemy are the Bloons, much like the original Bloons game. In the game, there are 6 different kind of enemy Bloons, some with their own unique special abilities. Red Bloon The Red Bloon is the first enemy encountered in the game. Red Bloons are the slowest and weakest Bloon in Bloons Tower Defense. First encounter: Round 1 RBE: 1 Blue Bloon The Blue Bloon is the second enemy encountered in the game. Blue Bloons are slightly bigger and faster than Red Bloons First encounter: Round 3 RBE: 2 Green Bloon The Green Bloon is the third enemy encountered. Green Bloons are faster and bigger than Blue Bloons. Popping Green Bloons may be difficult at earlier rounds, due to their relatively fast speed compared to Blue and Red Bloons. First encounter: Round 6 RBE: 3 Yellow Bloon Yellow Bloons are the fourth type of Bloon encountered. Yellow Bloons are very difficult to fend off during the earlier rounds due to their fast speed. They are the fastest type of Bloon in Bloons TD 1. First encounter: Round 11 RBE: 4 Black Bloon Black Bloons are the fifth type of bloon encountered. They are immune to explosions. When they are first hit, they release two Yellow Bloons. First encounter: Round 27 RBE: 9 White Bloon White Bloons are the sixth and last type of Bloon encountered in Bloons Tower Defense. They are immune to freezing. They are the "twin" of the Black Bloon, with the only difference being their immunities. They release two Yellow Bloons when popped. First encounter: Round 41 RBE: 9 Trivia *Ninja Kiwi claimed that the game is impossible to beat with only Tack Towers. This is ironic considering how this has been done several times already. *Ninja Kiwi was unable to beat the game without cheats. *The RBE of the entire game is 30160. *You can only have 7 un-upgraded Super Monkeys or 4 upgraded Super Monkeys in the game at one time. *The Dart Tower is called Dart Monkey and Tack Tower is called Tack Shooter in later BTD games. *This is the only BTD game that has no difficulty levels. *There is only one track in this game, unlike later BTD games. *This is the only game where you can beat the game using only sharp objects, due to Lead Bloons being in BTD 2 and on.(This doesn't count BTD4 & 5 in particular because of the explosive darts premium upgrade that allows dart monkeys to pop frozen and lead bloons.) *There is a glitch where if you place 2 tack shooters too close to each other, both will not shoot. *You can win with only Dart Towers in this game Category:Bloons TD Games Category:Bloons TD 1